Bells Around the World
by Kittie1
Summary: My charactes and the other Digis' get together for a special concert. *SPOILER ALERT!* READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!


A/N: Hey guys!*coughCRHSbullcough*. Just had to through that in. And this, HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS WITH OUT MY ANIME CLUB! Okay back to the story. It's based on the twin stories I've written in the past. But now, I'm throwing some spoilers for my next couple stories. Also. All the twins are alternate digidestands. Meaning they have digimon but they help the other digimon.! They feed their energy from themselves into the other digimon. But this affects them. They get tired quicker in a battle and such. Okay! Now the list of twins and a couple more!  
  
Matt: 16 year old Kara Kai. Bowl cut blond hair. Matt's height.  
  
Tai: (If you read my 'Tai's Twin' story you get the picture of her attitude) 16 year old Cassie more known as Kittie. Long Hair. As tall as Tai.  
  
Izzy: 15 year old Candi. Long red hair down to hips. 2 inches shorter than Izzy. Even though her real name is Karaindia.  
  
Ken: (Yes Ken. I know she wasn't in Japan when Sam died. If anyone out there knows how Sam dies send me a Email!) 12 year old Amanda. Short cut hair. Exactly as tall as Ken.  
  
Carly: An old friend of Kara from when they were in boarding school. Long strawberry blonde hair down to the backs of her knees. 15 years old.  
  
Kay! That's it for the twins! ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
  
  
Bells Around the World  
  
  
  
Matts' POV.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Kai are you sure you wanna do this.?" I asked my sister. She frowned at me. He short blonde hair falling in her eyes. "Matt...I swear...you worry way to much!" She joked. "Am I intturupting something vital?" Another voice called. "Amanda! Waz uppppp?" Yet another voice called. It was followed by a swaggering Cassie. Or the best you could swagger in a wheelchair. "Cassie! You don't know what your doing!" Tai's voice called. The weird thing was I didn't smell the whiskey on her breath. "Matt! Hold her down!" Tai called. "Lemme go you bum!" Kittie yelled. Then her struggles stopped. She looked up and smiled. "GOTCHA!" She and Tai yelled at the same time. "Cassie! I'm gonna kick your ass!" My sister cries. "Sorry Matt. I couldn't help myself!" Kittie giggles. Keri Kai storms off to practice her moves for the concert. "Kit? She's gonna kill ya. Made your will yet?" Said another voice. It was Candi. "Hello, everyone." Said a halting weak voice. It was Amanda. At this point, I think I should fill you in on everybody. See, we found out the Kittie was the ninth Digidestand and Kara was the tenth Digidestand when Myotismon and the Dark Masters were still around. Then Kai was found just a little while ago. Sort of around when the Digimon Emperor was around. Then theres's Amanda. She was kind of a rival to Ken. She was the Digimon Empress. Sure I liked fiesty girls but when she reigned...it was kind of like trying to just visit hell! Amanda is Ken's twin sister. She was, like Kara, in an American private school when Ken's brother died. Then Kittie, is Tai's twin sister. She when we though our adventure was over, she lost almost all use of her legs in an Digimon attack. So she's in a wheelchair. And away from her psychopathic family. Then there's Carly, she's Kittie's best friend from America. They pretty much grew up together. But man, Carly can hit those high notes! Fianally, theres Kara. She's Izzy's twin sister. There is a dark side to Kara too. She has no control of her legs from the knee down. So she has cerebral crutches and metal braces on her legs. It's not easy, managing a band, playing an instrument, and attempting to walk at the same time! But man, if you saw how she plays...it's great! But I give up on attempting to find my sister, so I went to rig up the lights with Izzy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keri Kai's POV  
  
I stormed into my small dressing room and a plopped down at my tiny vanity. Our group was called 'The Alternates and More' because we are the only Alternate Digidestands in the world and the 'More' was Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Yolei. Grabbing my brush a ran my it through my limp blonde hair. "Almost time for the show to start." I murmered. I walked to my trunk and pulled out my outfit. It was the same color of my brother and my crests. Blue. It was a tube top and capris with blue platform sandals with a blue mask, the kind that only covered my eyes and my nose bridge. The capris on the side had the Crest of Friendship and on the top front of the tube top was the Crest of Life. A normal heart inside of a circle. Sighing I laid it down on the trunk. All of our outfits were the same in the band, just the color of our crests with the crests' symbols. Even out sandals were the same. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. "Come in!" I shouted. Carly walked in. She was one of our few singers. Kari, Sora, and Yolei were the dancers. They all wore the same style outfits, only in white. Kara played the bells, Carly sings, Amanda at the paino, Kittie at the drums, and I was plaing the electric paino. Also, I play the electric gutair. But we all have the ability to play eachother's instruments. "Hey, you ready for tonight? Those American boys out there would to anything to get these tube tops off us!" Carly grinned. She was the only american becided Kittie that was in the band. I nodded and grinned. "Ya ready? It's time to get ready." Carly said. I nodded.  
  
A bustle went through the room as the rest of the girls ripped down the curtains seperating out rooms for more space. Amandas' pale face was flushed with excitement. "Let's get ready girls!" Another voice called. Amanda's mom, Sora's mom, Mimi's mom, my mom, and Kitties and Kari's mom with Kara's mom and Yolei's mom with Carly's mom burst in, Makeup cases in their arms. My mother reached in the case and pulled out a braid, the same color of my hair. My hair didn't grow fast enough for me to put it in a braid like Amanda's mom and for Kari, they had bought glue-on hair extensions. Mrs. Kamiya was already braiding Kittie's long hair. Every one in about a half hour or so was ready.  
  
  
  
"Now presenting! THE ALTERNATES AND MORE!" The announcer cried. We were behind the curtain. Kara at the bells, Me at the paino, Carly at the lead mike, Amanda at the paino, Kittie at the drums, and Sora, Yolei and Mimi below us in the first pose. Their right arms above their heads, and the left arm down and bent at the waist. Then, the curtain raised.  
  
A wave of cried cheering out names hit us like a slap in the face.  
  
I readed my self and the concert began.  
  
  
  
"This song," Carly began to the crowd, "is called Bells Around the World!"  
  
The kisses of the sun - Were sweet I didn't blink  
  
I let it in my eyes - Like an exotic dream  
  
The radio playing songs - That I have never heard  
  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word  
  
Kittie's drums kicked up with a flair.  
  
Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing  
  
Then suddenly Kara kicked in with the bells and we sang.  
  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
  
Then I kicked up with the paino. Kittie, just for fun, spun her drum sticks inbetween beats.  
  
Then The lights flared, making our masks glare. "Let's go!" Kittie screamed. Then we all sang as the dancers spun furiously as the wiggled their hips before going to the first move and repeating.  
  
  
  
Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows  
  
Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes  
  
The magic melody - You want to sing with me  
  
Just la la la la la - the music is the key  
  
Amanda's cue on the regular paino.  
  
And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on  
  
So deep inside of me - I long to set it free  
  
I don't know what to do - Just can't explain to you  
  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word  
  
  
  
Kittie giggled as she pounded on her drums and twirled her drum sticks between beats. Carly's voice cried through the mike, Kara on the bells. I slammed my fingertips on the keys as my gaze drifted to my family.  
  
  
  
Just - la la la la la - It goes around the world  
  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing  
  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
  
Everyone's instruments rang through the air. Voices sang. Keys pounded. Bells chimes. Drums ripped through the music. My electric paino rippled. Amanda's paino playing rocked.  
  
  
  
The kisses of the sun  
  
La la la la la - It goes around the world  
  
Just - la la la la la - It's all around the world  
  
Just - la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing  
  
At the pause, as Kittie cried "MOVE IT! HERE WE GO!" our masks flew into the air.  
  
The drums pounded, the paino echoed, the bells chimed, the mike sang and the dancers moved violently.  
  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la - la la la la la la la - la la la la la - la la la la la la la  
  
Around - Around - Around the world  
  
Then the song ended and we abruptly took a bow. Smling we left the stage.  
  
  
  
Back stage, instantly, our families greeted us with smiles and laughing. This was my life now. I was going to accept it gracefully. But now, I could party. "WE ARE THE ALTERNATES!" I bellowed. We all went silent for a momet. Then burst out giggling. Little did each of the other know, that in the backs of of heads we were whispering the same things, 'We are the Alternates.'  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
